


Before Red and Blue

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Series: The Tale of Two Kings [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Frotting, High School, Kissing, Lemon, Locker Room, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, past mikoto, past munakata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Prompt from malna.High school Mikoto and Munakata.Yaoi warning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malna/gifts).



Reisi Munakata watched the shorter boy from across the locker room, licking his lips tentatively. Mikoto Suoh’s red hair fell messily onto his face as he pulled his school clothes back on. He was shorter than Munakata, and almost as thin. His movements were soft and fluid, every time he moved a muscle, it was with purpose. Munakata couldn’t keep himself from watching his friend; he was, and always had been, enthralled with him.

As the locker room thinned out, Munakata walked over to him, pushing his locker closed from behind. Mikoto jumped slightly, exhaling when he turned and saw Munakata standing behind him. “You surprised me.” He told the taller, dark-haired boy.

Munakata smiled at Mikoto, relishing in the look of innocence in his amber eyes. “You in a hurry to get to your next class?” He asked him, cocking his head slightly to the side.

Mikoto shook his head, dropping his bag onto the floor, which echoed through the now empty room. “No, not really.”

Munakata tried to gauge Mikoto’s feelings by simply looking at him, but his friend’s emotions were not easily read. Curiously, Munakata reached out and touched Mikoto’s hand lightly. He felt the warmth of Mikoto’s skin against his own, and he threaded their fingers together so that their hands were joined. Munakata watched as the indifference in Mikoto’s eyes turned into…Fear? Curiosity? Apprehension?

“Are you uncomfortable with my forwardness, Mikoto?” Munakata asked quietly.

Mikoto shook his head in earnest, prompting Munakata to test his boundaries by placing his free hand at Mikoto’s waist. He gently moved Mikoto, pressing him in between the row of lockers and his own body. The warmth of Mikoto’s body spread across his own, and he brought his face a few inches from Mikoto’s. “M-Munakata…” Mikoto murmured, trailing his hand over Munakata’s chest gingerly. Their faces were close enough that Munakata could feel the air from Mikoto’s nose hitting his upper lip. He looked into his amber eyes, tilting his head slightly.

He wanted to ask for Mikoto’s permission first, but his instincts took over, and he pressed his lips against Mikoto’s before he could stop himself. A soft noise rose from Mikoto’s throat, but Munakata felt him reciprocating the kiss, melding his lips together with Munakata’s. He tried pulled out of the kiss, but was immediately brought back in by Mikoto. The warmth of Mikoto’s lips made Munakata feel weak in the knees; the feelings that he had always felt for Mikoto finally gaining something substantial; a physical being.

When the kiss did end, they kept their faces close. Munakata locked eyes with Mikoto, carefully rubbing his thumb over their still-encased hands. Mikoto’s face was flushed, and Munakata could feel a heat on his own cheeks, as well. Mikoto’s free hand still rested on the front of Munakata’s chest, and Munakata still held Mikoto’s waist. “I should have asked first, I just…Have been wanting to kiss you for such a long time.” Munakata admitted to his friend, feeling his face grow hotter at the sound of his own confession.

“Then kiss me again, Munakata.” Mikoto’s eyes showed a pleading want, a need. His lips were parted slightly, and the air between them and Munakata’s lips felt like static electricity. Munakata obliged, pushing through the static field to bring their lips together once more. His lips were met with more eagerness from Mikoto. He felt the red-head beginning to take control, opening Munakata’s lips with his own mouth.

Mikoto’s tongue found its way past Munakata’s lips, and Munakata rolled his own tongue against Mikoto’s. He heard a small sound bubble in his throat- a wanting moan- but he didn’t let it escape. Instead, he pressed his growing erection into Mikoto, as if to show him how much his passion was affecting him. Mikoto’s lips parted from Munakata’s slightly, a soft moan emerging from them. Munakata felt Mikoto begin to get hard against his own manhood, and he pulled away from Mikoto’s kiss.

It all was happening so fast- Munakata had never expected Mikoto to return his feelings, and with such fervor, such lust. He gasped as he felt Mikoto’s hand travel down from his chest to the front of his jeans. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Mikoto’s as the warmth of Mikoto’s hand enveloped his package and gave it a light squeeze. He shuddered lightly at the unfamiliar feeling radiating from Mikoto’s touch, aching for more.

Munakata found his own hand inching to the front of Mikoto’s jeans and unbuttoning the latch. He slipped his hand beneath the rough fabric, cupping Mikoto through his boxer briefs. The warmth was unimaginable- the feeling of his member throbbing beneath the thin fabric, the softness of his balls on the tips of his fingers. He could barely feel Mikoto undoing his own button as he slid his hand under the waistband of Mikoto’s underwear, pulling out his member.

As Mikoto exposed his own erection, the boys pressed themselves against each other, both gasping at the new sensation. Munakata’s mouth found Mikoto’s again as he began to rub Mikoto’s dick against his own. Mikoto moaned into his mouth, both of their hands on the outside of each other’s lengths, their members being rubbed against each other with an unbearable friction. Munakata could taste the desperation on Mikoto’s lips, and he responded by thrusting himself into Mikoto’s hand, which prompted Mikoto to do the same.

The feeling of Mikoto’s bare hard-on against his own was becoming too much to take. Munakata felt something inside him, twisting, pulling, begging to be released. He was nearing the point of no return, his ecstasy ready to escape the confines of his body. He pulled away from Mikoto’s mouth and whispered, “I’m…I’m going to…” He stopped there, embarrassed at how unhinged he had become in such a succinct amount of time.

“S-So am I…” Mikoto told him, resting his face in the crook of Munakata’s neck. “It feels…So good…”

Mikoto’s admission of the pleasure he was feeling brought Munakata over the edge. He began to orgasm, waves of pleasure crashing over his entire being. He was aware of Mikoto’s body leaning against his, and a warmth greeting his stomach, but he couldn’t even acknowledge it. He came hard enough that he grew weak in the knees, as he unraveled completely, allowing Mikoto to force him to become completely undone. He moaned indiscreetly as his body shuddered.

Disheveled and panting, the pair pulled away from each other to assess the damage. Their shirts were coated in each other’s liquids, and Mikoto bit his lip, trying to catch his breath. Munakata gingerly reached out to help the red head out of his shirt. “It’s okay, we’ll just put our gym shirt back on.” He told Mikoto.

Mikoto nodded in agreement, returning the favor by helping Munakata out of his own soiled shirt. The two stood in silence, neither moving to get their gym shirts from their lockers. Finally, Munakata began to speak: “Mikoto, I-“

Mikoto silenced his explanation with his lips, pressing against Munakata roughly. “I wanted it, too.” He whispered in a way that turned Munakata’s legs to gelatin, “For a really long time.”

Munakata stammered something unintelligible, and finally settled for wrapping his arms around Mikoto tightly. There were no words for what he was feeling, it was some complicated sense of relief and confusion. The only thing that felt sizable at that moment was the feeling of Mikoto’s arms around him. He relaxed into the red-heads touch. “Thank you, Mikoto.”


End file.
